<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Light by Polarizedpenguino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542744">Into the Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarizedpenguino/pseuds/Polarizedpenguino'>Polarizedpenguino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Soccer, Teenager, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught Alternate Universe, Wayhaught highschool, Wynonna Earp Highschool, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarizedpenguino/pseuds/Polarizedpenguino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole is a star soccer player at Packard High School when a freak accident causes her to move in with her older sister in a rural town called Purgatory. Nicole is faced with adapting to her new school, dealing with her past, and college recruiting when she meets someone who will change her life forever...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One:</p><p>Nicole races down the field, weaving in and out of the opposing players with ease. Taking the ball past the opposing midfielder then cutting back on her left and dusting a centerback. She is putting on an absolute clinic. She slows down eyeing up the only person standing between her and a state championship. She pushes the ball with her right foot, staring down the goalie as she sets up for her shot. Her right foot slams into the ball and it sails into the air. The goalkeeper stretches out fingers barely brushing the ball before it lands in the top right corner. Nicole turns to celebrate, listening to the roaring crowd. “Nicole, Nicole, Nicole!”<br/>
Nicole groans as she sits up in her bed. “Nicole!” Her older sister Alex is standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Her arms are crossed and she looks annoyed. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes!” “Sorry.” Nicole mutters, trying desperately to go back to bed. “We have to go school shopping Nic. Get your lazy bum out of bed.” Alex shakes her head at her younger sisters antics.<br/>
“Do we have to?” Nicole whines, unwilling to accept that she’d have to return to school, especially not in this middle of nowhere town.<br/>
“Yes, Nic.” Alex insists, but then hesitates. She sympathizes with her sister. “Look, we can go try a restaurant in town afterward, I know we really haven’t spent much time together since you’ve moved in.</p><p>“Alright...” Nicole agrees finally, rolling sideways off of her bed, but gets her foot caught in the sheets and tumbles onto the ground. Her face red with embarrassment. Alex just raises an eyebrow and laughs, turning around and shaking her head.<br/>
“I’ll meet you downstairs in 10!” She calls out over her shoulder. She gets a grunt in reply. <em>High schoolers, always so difficult.</em> She begins walking downstairs to wait for Nicole.</p><p>Nicole throws on jeans and a t-shirt, quickly checking in the mirror and deciding that she looked decent enough. <em>Its not like I’m trying to impress anyone. </em>She runs to get into the car before Alex gets too impatient.</p><p>After about 10 minutes of driving down the bumpy gravel roads, Alex’s car finally pulls into the one store in town. <br/>
“I don’t get why we didn’t just order everything online Alex.” Nicole complains,  following her sister through the aisles. <br/>
“I had to pick up groceries, and I seriously doubt we’d be able to get anything delivered before school tomorrow.” Alex sighs affectionately, she pats her sister’s shoulder. “Besides, it’s good for you to get the layout of the town. This way I’ll be able to have you do all my errands for me!”</p><p>Nicole lightly punches her sister’s shoulder and they both laugh together. It reminds Nicole of their childhood shenanigans they used to get up to before Alex went away to college. <br/>
<br/>
They finish up their shopping and decide to go to one of the only restaurants in town, a place called Shorty’s. Nicole thinks it’s a rather dumb name, but Alex says it’s the most popular restaurant in town. Nicole thinks that it just might be the only place in town that’s still open, but decides to hold her tongue. After all, she’s going to be stuck in Purgatory for at least a year, she might as well give it a chance. Nicole takes one last glance at her sister behind her and opens the rustic, wooden doors to the saloon. <br/>
“Woah.” Nicole gasps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole goes to Shorty’s with Alex and ends up meeting a future classmate...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Woah” Nicole gasped as she took in the rustic restaurant, eyeing all of the decor around her. There was a surprisingly large amount of people inside, given how deserted the rest of the town seemed. Nicole turned to look at her sister when a petite brunette behind the counter of the bar catches her eye. There was something about her that was just magnetizing. She was busy chatting away with a group of high school students, but looked up when she heard the doors creak open. Nicole and the girl locked eyes for a second when Alex snapped Nicole out of her trance.<br/>
“Cmon kid, let’s go sit down and order!” She said, wrapping an arm around her younger sister and guiding her toward a booth away from the bar, and the girl that Nicole had noticed.<br/>
“Is it always this busy in here?” Nicole asked, unable to mask her surprise.<br/>
“I told you it was popular, and as your role model I would never lie to you.” Alex smirked and leaned back against the wall of the booth.<br/>
“Who said anything about you being a role model?!?” Nicole quipped. The sisters shared a laugh, and then Nicole noticed the waitress she’d seen earlier coming their way.<br/>
“Hi! Have you guys been here before?” The girl asked, glancing back and forth between Alex and Nicole.<br/>
“I have, my little sis here just moved into town though, so we might need a minute.” Alex replied casually, smirking at Nicole’s slightly blushed face.<br/>
“I thought you were new, this towns so small its quite easy to pick out new people.” The girl looked at Nicole noticing her bright red hair with a grin. “Besides, I think I’d remember you.” She added, gesturing towards Nicole’s hair.<br/>
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Nicole replied smoothly, glancing into the girl’s hazel eyes. She could feel the blush growing on her face. Alex noticed, smirking to herself and giving her sister time to squirm a little before deciding cut in and save her. Making small talk for a minute before they ordered. Once the waitress left, Alex turned on Nicole.<br/>
“Does my baby sis have a crush?” She teased, smiling at her sister from across the table.<br/>
“Shut up Alex!” Nicole groaned, sliding down in her seat, trying to cover her face with her hands. Alex teased Nicole for a few minutes until their food arrived. It didn’t take long since they both ordered salads. Nicole didn’t really think that there was much of a point in going out if they weren’t going to try and enjoy their food. She did try to keep in shape for soccer, but Alex was a whole other level of health nut. The waitress slid both their salads over to them, and after thanking her, Nicole devoured her food. She hadn’t realized just how hungry she was, she remembered that she’d forgotten to eat breakfast.<br/>
“This is pretty good.” Nicole said thoughtfully, “It’s better than some restaurants in the city.”<br/>
“This town isn’t that bad Nic, you just have to give it a chance.” Alex replied seriously, noting how fidgety her sister was. “Are you nervous for tomorrow?”<br/>
“A little” Nicole admitted, “but I think I think I’ll be fine. And at least Purgatory High has a soccer team, it could be worse.”<br/>
“You’re going to Purgatory High?” the waitress asked, coming over to clear their table.<br/>
“Yes ma’am.” Nicole replied smirking a little as she noticed a little blushing on the girls cheeks.<br/>
“I do too, maybe I’ll see you around.” The girl replied casually, leaving them with the check. Once the girl had returned to the counter Alex looked over at Nicole, eyebrows raising.<br/>
“Didn’t take you very long to get <em>comfortable.” </em>She teased.<br/>
“Shut up Alex.” Nicole groaned before getting out of the booth and heading to their car. Alex threw down some cash to cover the dinner, and made sure to include a rather generous tip before following her sister out of the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m thinking of having a POV for Nicole and one for Waverly for their first day of school tomorrow, let me know if you think that’s a good idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Day: Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole and Waverly’s first day at Purgatory High School.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole POV:</p><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. I rolled over in my bed and saw the time. <em><strong>Crap.</strong></em> It was already 6:45, I was running late on my first day. I hurried to get dressed, quickly brushing through my hair and putting on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I ran downstairs and grabbed a meal-prep breakfast from my sister. I ran out the door and ate on my way to school. I wanted to get there early, I knew I had a meeting with the principal and then had to meet up with a student prefect, whatever that means. I rolled into the parking lot and got a few sideways glances from the stream of students filtering in the front doors. I sighed, I didn’t exactly scream country with my matte black sports car. I grabbed my backpack and my favorite pair of sunglasses. I strutted into the front doors and veered into the office.</p><p>”Hi, I’m new here, is this where I get my schedule?” I asked the receptionist, craning my neck to look around the slightly old building. It reminded me of the offices in that show Alex liked so much, Parks and Recreation I think it was called..</p><p>”Yep! You’re Nicole right?” The receptionist replied with a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.<em><br/><br/></em></p><p>”Yes ma’am, I was told I was supposed to meet with the principal...” I trailed off, flashing her my dimples and hoping to make a good impression.</p><p>”Yes sugar, here he is now!” She smiled at me reassuringly. I sighed with relief inwardly. Alex had told me good things about the principal, who was apparently an avid soccer fan, like me. A well-dressed man in a suit walked up to me and shook my hand excitedly. </p><p>“We are so excited to have you here Nicole!” He beamed down at me. He was surprisingly strong, and looked like an athlete. </p><p>“I’m excited to be here!” I smiled back. <em>Maybe today wouldn’t be so horrible after all. <br/>“</em>I hope you get settled in here quickly, Waverly should be here to show you around soon...” he looked past my head, eyes widening in recognition. “There she is!”</p><p>I turned around and felt my jaw drop when the pretty waitress from the night before rushed into the office. I tried to regain my composure and hoped that she didn’t notice my staring. She was wearing a crop top that showed off a bit of her stomach, just enough that I could tell that she had some of the best abs I had ever seen. She was wearing skinny jeans and cute boots that topped off the outfit. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in well, waves. She was even prettier than I remembered. <br/>“Uhm... I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” I gulped and reached my hand out for her to shake. I hoped I wasn’t blushing as fiercely as I thought I was. <br/>“I’m Waverly, I’ll be showing you around today.” She smiled at me and gave me a look of recognition. “You came by Shorty’s last night right?” <br/>“Yep! That was me! And my older sister...” I trailed off, reaching my hand to rub the back of my neck. <br/>“Alright, well I’ll go show you around, follow me!” She replied cheerfully, waving at the receptionist before heading out the doors into the crowded hallways. </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” I whispered under my breath. My voice betrayed my poker face as I tried to remain calm.</p><p>”So, Haught huh?” Waverly looked over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows at me. Smirking a little and navigating down the halls. <br/>“Yeah, I really won the lottery as far as names go.” I replied back sarcastically. I grinned at her as she turned to me with a smile. <br/>“Here’s your locker, mines two over.” She rapped a knuckle against the metal. “Mind if I see your schedule? We should have time for me to show you around before the bell.”</p><p>I nodded and handed it over. I quickly glanced around the hallway and saw more kids filing in. I wanted to spend some more time with Waverly, so I quickly opened my locker and threw my bag inside, grabbing a few notebooks that I’d need later on.</p><p>”Alright, it looks like you have math first with Mr. Harris. We can head over there and then wander around for a bit.”</p><p>I nodded, I was glad to have math first. I  was pretty good at it and knew I’d be able to spend the majority of my time in there on my phone watching soccer highlights. I followed Waverly down the halls, tons of people said hello to her. She seemed to be very popular and well-liked by a lot of students here. <br/>“Do you do any sports?” Waverly questioned, nodding hello to a group of girls making their way past us. <br/>“Yeah, I play soccer.” I replied, trying to seem as casual as possible. “How about you?”</p><p>”I cheer” She smiled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. <em>Of course she does...</em> Back at Packard High, I used to date the head cheerleader. Her name was Shae. We dated on and off for a while but it was more for the status than anything. I dumped her when I moved over the summer. I stopped reminiscing when I notice a teenage boy come up to Waverly and wrap his arms around her, kissing all over the side of her face. <br/>“Hi Champ...” Waverly says in a monotone voice, obviously uncomfortable. I stood there awkwardly raising an eyebrow. Waverly noticed and introduced him.</p><p>”Nicole this is Champ... my...” she trails off seeming embarrassed and trying to move out of his arms. <br/>“Boyfriend.” Champ finishes for her, giving me a once over and staring a little to long below my eyes before joining a group of rowdy boys not too far away. <em>What a perv. </em>I think, disgusted.<br/>“He seems... nice.” I offer, looking up at Waverly who grabs my hand again.</p><p>”I don’t know why I’m with him.” Waverly says, guiding me through the halls once more. I shrug and follow her, disappointed but not surprised. <em>Of course she has a boyfriend. </em>I curse to myself. The first bell goes off right as Waverly finishes showing me around. I turn to head back to math when I hear Waverly holler. <br/>“See you in history!” I look back and see her waving at me before skipping off, I can’t help but smile. She’s just so fricking adorable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Day: Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A POV from Waverly, the first bit of Wynhaught, a flashback, and quite the scene in the cafeteria...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly POV: This morning went by in a blur. I ended up showing that extremely attractive redhead that I met the other night at Shorty’s around, so I couldn’t really complain. She seemed nice, but a little hard to read. For some reason she made me nervous, I could practically hear my heart beating when I realized she was the new student I’d heard about. My cheeks burned under her gaze as I led her around the school. I might’ve take the long way to a few of her classes... But I kept telling myself I just wanted to be kind to the new kid. I tried to convince myself that was all this was, but deep down, I could feel that this was something more. I was so flustered, that when Champ interrupted us, I couldn’t even muster up the courage to tell her that he wasn’t even really my boyfriend... Champ just liked to call himself that, mainly to gloat to his friends. We used to be close friends before we kissed at a party over the summer, I hadn’t really seen him since. Mostly because I’d been actively avoiding him, but still. I hadn’t been able to clear things up and now I’d run into him at the worst possible time.</p>
<p><em>I must’ve seemed like such a dork! </em>I groaned silently. At least I thought I was silent until my entire science class went quiet. I slumped down into my chair putting my face in my hands and muttering an apology, this was going to be a <strong>long </strong>day...</p>
<p>I was at my usual table at lunch, surrounded by my friends on the cheerleading team. I was spacing out while stabbing my salad when I heard laughter from the table over. I glanced up and saw flaming red hair next to my sister, Wynonna. Nicole seemed to have seamlessly fit in to my sister’s group of friends. She seemed right at home and her eyes were absolutely captivating when she laughed, it was almost like they were sparkling pools of honey...</p>
<p>”Waves? Waves!” My best friend, Chrissy Nedley, waved a hand in front of my face impatiently, trying to get my attention.</p>
<p>”Ye... yep! What’s up?” I finally pried my eyes away from Nicole and looked at her.</p>
<p>”Are you alright? You’ve barely said a word all day!” Chrissy asked me, genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>”I’m fine, just a little distracted is all.” I muttered, glancing back over at the other table and noticing what seemed to be flirting between Jolene, a fellow cheerleader and my long-time rival and the redhead I couldn’t seem to stop thinking about.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll say!” Chrissy laughed, following my line of sight over to the other table. “You haven’t been able to take your eyes off that new girl since you sat down!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt my cheeks flush, and looked around our table quickly, trying to figure out if anyone had overheard. Everyone seemed to be gossiping about our cheer coach, except for Rosita, who was giving me a weird look from across the table. <br/>
“Shut up Chrissy! I was not!” I hissed in embarrassment. <em>I <strong>knew </strong>I shouldn’t have told her I was gay, she was famous for being horrible when it came to secrets... and I <strong>really </strong>wasn’t ready to come out at school yet. I had barely been able to tell my Aunt Gus and Wynonna...</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>—One month ago—</strong>
</p>
<p>Waverly glanced around the dining room table and took a deep breath in, trying to steady her nerves.</p>
<p>”ithinkimgay” She rushed out in a single breath, trying to gauge the reactions of the two women in front of her. She glared at Wynonna as she began cackling, stopping once she noticed her  serious expression.</p>
<p>”No shit Waves.” Wynonna replied without hesitating, trying to grab the mashed potatoes. She noticed Waverly’s surprised expression, “Did you seriously think we didn’t know?” She said incredulously, beginning to laugh again.</p>
<p>”’Nonna” Waverly whined, smacking her lightly on the arm.</p>
<p>”I mean c’mon Gus and I have known that since forever!” Wynonna continues, gesturing towards the older woman.</p>
<p>”Is that true Gus?” She asked with a slight frown.</p>
<p>”Well, yeah sweetheart. What did you think my whole speech the other day was about?” She squinted at me, shaking her head with a smile.</p>
<p>”That’s what you meant by ‘some of the best surprises in life are who we want...’” she facepalms. “It’s so obvious now!” She mumbles, still trying, and failing, to hide her embarrassment from the other two.</p>
<p>”I’m just glad you told us.” Gus replied, giving the girl a comforting hug. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah Waves, that took some serious balls. Not that you have much interest in those...” She snickered, joining the group hug after receiving another smack on the arm from both Waverly and Gus. “Owwww” Wynonna complained as they sat down, all smiling and chatting as they began to eat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>—Now—</strong>
</p>
<p>Chrissy’s voice snapped me of my haze and back into reality.<br/>
“Oh. My. God.” Chrissy breathed in excitement, “Look who’s coming this way!”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Wynonna was dragging Nicole over to our table, looking <strong>extremely</strong> pleased with herself and giving me a knowing look that I tried to ignore.</p>
<p>”Waves! I have someone I want you to meet!” Wynonna hollered, continuing to drag a reluctant Nicole across the lunch room. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“We’ve met Wynonna, she showed me around earlier.” Nicole muttered, obviously embarrassed about the whole thing. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me my <strong>sister</strong> showed you around Haught Stuff! You said it was some cute cheerleader...” she trailed off, turning on Nicole as she slowly connected the dots. “My god, you have a thing for my babygirl!” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“To be fair, I didn’t know she was your sister at the time...” she trailed off rubbing her neck with her right hand.</p>
<p>”Wow Haughtpocket, way to make an impression!” Wynonna laughed as she took in both Nicole and I’s embarrassed faces. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Chrissy shot me a knowing look as she smirked at my bright red face. I looked at Nicole, who was smirking a bit as she noticed my reaction. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Well, I was definitely right Earp.” Nicole smirked at my older sister and then glanced back at me from where she stood not five feet away. “She <strong>is </strong>cute.” <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>I felt my face becoming even more red somehow as Wynonna gave Nicole a murderous look.</p>
<p>”I’m gonna kill you Haughty!” She yelled, beginning to chase her around the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nice to meet you all!” Nicole flashed her dimples at our table full of now gaping cheerleaders, before winking at me and running towards the doors at the end of the cafeteria, Wynonna hot on her heels.</p>
<p>”You are so screwed.” Chrissy teased, stealing a cucumber from my salad and casually popping it into her mouth.</p>
<p><em>You have no idea... </em>I think, unable to keep an impossibly large and dopey grin off my face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, leave some comments with feedback and suggestions. Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Beginning of Wynhaught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wynonna POV: </p><p>I was settling in for an hour of pain in my first class of the day when a tall, athletic looking redhead swaggered in the door. My jaw dropped, she must have been the new student Waverly had mentioned. I tried to think back to their conversation this morning but cursed myself for not paying attention. <em>No wonder Waverly was in such a rush to get here</em>, I thought, smirking to myself. <br/>
“Mind if I sit?” The redhead asked me, gesturing toward the chair I currently had my feet rested on. <br/>
“No ma’am...” I said with a laugh at how formal she seemed.</p><p>”I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She reached her hand out for a shake.</p><p>”Nice to meet ya Red...” I paused, realizing I had a golden opportunity to haze the new girl a bit. “Love the last name.” I gave a snort, “I’m Wynonna.”</p><p>”I’ll take that as a compliment, nice to meet you too.” She replied confidently, giving me a smile and settling down in her seat and turning her attention to the teacher that had just walked in the door. <br/>
<br/>
The rest of the class was <strong>so</strong> dull. That new kid seemed to be a whiz at math though. She ripped through the homework within a matter of minutes. I watched her in awe and decided to do my homework later. I looked back over on my left and noticed Haughty watching soccer highlights. <br/>
“You play soccer Red?” I asked quickly, a massive smile stretching across my face. <br/>
“Yes ma’am.” she smirked, “You play?” she asked me curiously.</p><p>”Of course! You’re coming to tryouts after  school today right?” I asked her, growing even more excited.</p><p>”Yep, I have no idea where it is though.” She replied casually gathering her things and getting ready to leave. <br/>
“Well, I guess I’ll have to be your tour guide then” I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down the halls.</p><p>Nicole POV: My first day was going well, great. I met Wynonna in my first class and we’d been chatting since. I sat with her and a couple of her friends at lunch. I couldn’t help but notice Waverly sitting at a table not to far from ours. 
“Alright Haught Stuff, this is Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, Robin, and uhh... Jolene.” She said the last name with a small wince, gesturing around the table. “Nice to meet you all.” I smiled, noticing Wynonna giving Jolene a side-eye but deciding to ignore it for the time being. 
“So, Nicole, where’d you transfer from?” The cowboy looking boy asked me, Doc, I think his name was. 
“Packard High.” I said causally, taking a bite of some of the chicken Alex had made for me earlier. 
Wynonna spit out the smoothie she’d taken a rather large gulp of. 
“What?!?” She looked at me, astonished, “Why the hell did you come here? Packard’s got the best soccer program in the West!” 
“I moved in with my sister, besides, I’ve heard that the soccer team here isn’t so bad...” I deflected quickly, not wanting to explain any more than I had.</p><p>Wynonna’s face flushed with excitement and was to busy peppering me with questions to notice that I was hiding something.
“You’re that stud that won Nationals with that late goal aren’t you?” The slightly nerdy looking kid named Jeremy asked me, giving me a look of awe. “Maybe...” I smirked, flashing a dimpled smile. 
Jolene suddenly reached out and started rubbing my bicep. “You must be in good shape then huh?” She asked me, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.<br/>
“We could always test that out later.” I leaned in and whispered in her ear, making her blush. I saw Waverly staring right at me out of the corner of my eye and I was suddenly struck with a wave of embarrassment.</p><p>“Jesus Haught, could you keep it in your pants for more than a few minutes. There’s children here!” She gestured toward the boys on the other side of the table. The boys laughed and Jeremy threw a fry at her playfully. “Now, come on Red, there’s someone I want you to meet.” She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the table...</p><p>Wynonna POV: I’ve decided I liked the new kid. Maybe not so much when she decided to hit on babygirl in front of me, but still, she seemed a decent enough. 
“Let’s go Haught!” I barked, grabbing her by a loop on her backpack and dragging her away from some cheerleader she’d been chatting up.<em> Kid sure got around, god damn. </em>That was the fourth girl I had dragged Nicole away from today. I hated being a cockblock, well, not really. It was quite funny to see Haught pissed off, but it was time to go to tryouts and I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let Red be late because of some janitor-room hookup.

</p><p>“Line up!” Coach Griff barked gruffly at the team of girls he had standing in front of him. Griff could be a hard-ass, but I secretly loved him. Our team wouldn’t be nearly as good as it was without him. Haught certainly impressed today, she was every bit the player I’d heard she was, and she and I played really well together. The team ran through some partner based drills and Nicole and I quickly proved to be a good match for each other. I enjoyed the competition, and was getting really hyped for our season. I clapped Haught on the back as we headed over to the sidelines for a water break. I started up some conversation but quickly noticed her attention was elsewhere. I followed her eyes over to where the cheerleaders were stretching, getting ready to rip her a new one.<br/>
<br/>
Nicole POV:</p><p>”Jesus Haught!” I snapped my eyes back over to Wynonna and saw her wagging a finger back and for in my face as she chastised me. <br/>
“My bad...” I muttered, slightly embarrassed at being caught. I had been looking at her <em>sister</em> after all, but she <strong>definitely </strong>didn’t need to know that. <br/>
“So, who’s got you all spacey Haughtness?” She gave me a knowing glare.</p><p>”I... um... “</p><p>“TWEET!”</p><p>Coach Griff had unknowingly saved me with his whistle. I jogged off, turning around to give Wynonna a shrug, then smirked and said, “Guess we’ll never know huh?”</p><p>She quickly punched me on the arm and followed me to the huddle. <br/>
“Alright girls, we’re going to scrimmage the boys team to cap off practice...” She gave the starting lineup, and my ears perked up when he said I’d be starting at center-mid with Wynonna up top playing striker.</p><p>Wynonna muttered, “This is gonna be fun Haught.” And cracked her knuckles menacingly. <br/>
“Why?” I gave her a quizzical look before realizing who had just strolled onto the field. <br/>
<strong>Champ. </strong></p><p>“That perv has been trying to get in Waverly’s pants for years.” Wynonna growled, staring daggers at the boy from across the field.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>”Guess we’ll have to kick his ass then huh?” I gave her a playful shove. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Indeed, Haught, we will.” She replied, giving me a serious nod.</p><p>I recognized Doc, Dolls, and Robin, who were also on the team and made my way over to greet them, and maybe talk a little trash. Wynonna joined me and soon we had made a bet that the losers of the game would be buying dinner at Shorty’s. I glanced back over at the cheerleaders and saw Champ chatting up Waverly as he tried to get handsy with her. I felt pure anger coarse through my veins and I muttered to Wynonna, “Let’s get this started, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Haught vs Hardy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole POV: The first whistle blew and the game began. Wynonna passed the ball back to me and our team possessed the ball for a couple of minutes. We easily controlled the ball and seemed fairly in sync. I was surprised, I knew the team here wasn’t bad, but I didn’t think they were this good. I could definitely see us winning state in our division if we kept up form like this. The boys quickly tired of chasing and the game became more physical. The main perpetrator was Champ of course. He almost started a fight when he tripped up Josie Aft, our left mid. I decided it was time to kick it into high gear. “Yeah!” I cut in signaling for the ball from out left back. I turned on my left foot, spinning away from my defender and keeping the ball attached to my foot as if it was on a string. I saw Dolls coming in for a challenge and quickly pushed the ball between his legs as he tried to settle into a defensive stance, nutmegging him and getting a few hollers from the sidelines. I ignored it and broke into a sprint, pushing into the open space in front of me, able to see the whole field in front of me. Their last defender came up to challenge and I simply cut back and forth, making him turn all the way back around before falling on his ass. I slipped the ball into the bottom right corner of their goal before getting swarmed by my teammates. </p>
<p>The game continued on and I ended up with the ball in their half once again. I saw Wynonna make a run behind their center back and gave her a leading pass with<em> just </em>the right amount of power. I watched her take the ball in stride and prepare to shoot when <strong>WHAM.</strong></p>
<p>Champ had slammed into Wynonna from behind. It was an obvious foul and was definitely intentional.</p>
<p>”WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!” Wynonna yelled from the ground. “Wynonna! Are you ok?” I turned and saw Waverly sprint onto the field, making her way over to Wynonna to check on her. <br/><br/>I ran over but decided I’d had enough when I heard Champ whining. <br/>“I didn’t mean to hit her!” He complained to his coach. <br/>“Yeah. Right.” I fired back, glaring at him from my position next to a <em>very</em> pissed Wynonna. <br/>“Shut up, you stupid <em>dyke.”</em> Champ muttered under his breath. I heard him and began heading over in his direction, I wanted to beat the kid into a pulp. Waverly, however, beat me to it, she slapped him in the face and my jaw dropped in shock.</p>
<p>”You... you <em>shit ticket!”</em> Waverly’s eyes widened in shock as she seemed to realize what she’d done. <br/>“Owww!” Champ complained, “What the hell was that for?” <br/>“Being a dick.” Wynonna answered, finally standing up and dusting the dirt off her shorts and wrapping an arm around my shoulder for some support.</p>
<p>The fight marked the end of the scrimmage, and the boys’ coach looked absolutely livid. Coach Griff seemed a bit impressed with us however, “You all did well today. I liked what I saw.” She headed off toward her office and we broke off for the day. <br/><br/>We all headed off to shower and get changed in the locker rooms. By the time we were done, Wynonna was already walking with less of a limp.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>”So, Haught Stuff, wanna go to Shorty’s and grab some grub?” She asked me as she threw on a leather jacket and grabbed her keys. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I’m down, who’s all going?” I replied, throwing on a t-shirt and some jeans quickly before following her out to the parking lot. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You me and probably babygirl too since I’m her ride.” she turned to me with a look of realization, “Crap!”</p>
<p>”What?” I lifted an eyebrow and tried to hide the blush on my cheeks from the mention of Waverly. <em>I was in so much trouble. </em>I silently groaned, I <strong>never </strong>got nervous, but for some reason I could feel my stomach churning.</p>
<p>”I gotta go um... pick up something up from Dolls. I’ll meet you there!” I shook my head, knowing darn well what that meant. <br/>“Babygirl! You’re getting a ride from Red!” Wynonna shouted across the parking lot and then jogged over to Dolls’ truck hopping in it quickly peeled out of the parking lot. <br/>“So, you’re my ride?” A soft voice asked from behind me. I spun around and offered a sheepish smile to the younger Earp. <br/>“I guess?” I opened the door of my car, trying my best not to trip over my own two feet. <br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Waverly POV: </p>
<p>Nicole and I sat in her car, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel. She looked a little nervous, I bit back a smile. It was so different from how confident she was normally, especially on the soccer field. I hadn’t been able to take my eyes off of her during their practice. Especially during the scrimmage, she controlled the game, she was so in control. Unlike Champ, who’d learned that Nicole was quite the player the hard way. I’d seen Nicole rip the ball from a him a number of times, she’d also seen him getting worked up over the course of the game. <br/>Nicole pulled the car into a parking space at the front of Shortys and opened her door. I followed suit and we headed into the restaurant. We ordered and began some small talk while we waited for Wynonna. <br/>“You’re really good.” Nicole paused and looked up at me from the straw she’d been drinking out of. I willed my face to remain normal, but my cheeks flushed under her gaze. <br/>“Thanks.” She smirked “From what I saw you’re not too bad yourself.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You were watching me?” I let out a giggle, a wide grin on my face. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Maybe a little bit.” Nicole replied sheepishly.</p>
<p>I was about to flirt back when Wynonna burst through the door. She had a flush on her cheeks and her hair looked frazzled. <br/>“Did you guys already order?” She giggled and pushed me over. I smelled a hint of alcohol on her breath. <br/>“Have you been drinking Wy?” I asked her, a frown on my face. <br/>“Maybe a little bit...” Wynonna giggled again. <br/>“I should get her home.” I looked at into Nicole’s eyes, getting distracted for a second until I realized she’d said something to me. “Hmm?”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you guys a ride home.” She repeated, throwing down a 20 dollar bill on the table and standing up. </p>
<p>I couldn’t help but stare as she guided Wynonna out the door, I snapped out of it and jogged to catch up with them. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Thanks again, Nicole.” I whispered after getting Wynonna through the front door of our house. I could hear Gus chiding her in the kitchen. <br/>“No problem, it was my pleasure.” She flashed her dimples and I couldn’t help but blush. I glanced at her lips and then back up at her eyes, biting my lip. Nicole took a step closer and put her hands on the wall behind me. My breath hitched and I gulped. Nicole moved a hand under my chin, forcing me to look into her eyes once again. She questioningly raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” She whispered huskily. I nodded, not trusting my voice and leaned in...</p>
<p>”<strong>Waverly! </strong>Get your butt in here! You have some explaining to do!” Gus yelled at me, I sighed and groaned. Looks like Gus had caught Wynonna. I wasn’t surprised, she reeked of booze and Gus certainly wasn’t a fool.<br/>“I... I gotta go.” I said breathlessly. </p>
<p>“Sounds like it.” Nicole smirked and winked at me. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned and headed over to her car. I stared at her retreating form in awe for a second before going inside, closing the door and leaning back against it trying to catch my breath. She was so... <em>wow...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>”</em>So, who’s the redhead?” Gus asked me with a knowing smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the support on the series! It means a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s Getting Haught in Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the wait on this one. I rewrote it a couple of times to try and figure out how I wanted to pace the story. Thanks for your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole POV:<br/>
For the first time in a long time, I stumbled down the stairs with a wide grin on my face.<br/>
“What’s got you so chipper?” Alex asks me suspiciously.<br/>
“Nothing, just had a good day yesterday.” I replied, grabbing a piece of toast on my way out the door. “I have practice again today, I’ll be home late!” I shout and get in my car without waiting for a response.<br/>
The school day inched by, Wynonna and I spent most of it goofing off and being generally annoying. I couldn’t wait for lunch, I really wanted to see Waverly again. I walked in with Wynonna and quickly spotted her, surrounded by cheerleaders, of course. She grinned at me and I winked before Wynonna dragged me over to our table. Muttering something about me being a “horndog” under her breath.</p><p>Waverly POV:<br/>
“OMG!” Chrissy scream-whispered to me,<br/>
“She totally just winked at you!”<br/>
I blushed and picked at the food on my tray with my fork.<br/>
“What happened!” Chrissy squealed and bounced in her seat.<br/>
“We might have... almost kissed.” I trailed off at the end, trying to see if anyone else was listening.<br/>
“I knew it! I knew you liked...” I clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. Chrissy looked at me apologetically and I removed my hand, giving her a stern look. Rosita was frowning at me from across the table.<br/>
“Do you know why she’s so upset?” I asked Chrissy, gesturing across the table.<br/>
“I have no clue, she’s been acting weird since yesterday.” Chrissy whispered back before shrugging.<br/>
“Oh well, I’m going to um... talk to Wynonna.” I muttered to Chrissy, my face going red. Chrissy gave me a knowing look and smirked.<br/>
“Don’t have too much fun.” And shooed me away.<br/>
I rolled my eyes and strolled over to Wynonna before sliding down into the open seat next to Nicole.<br/>
“Hey.” She smiled at me, flashing her dimples.<br/>
“Hi.” I smiled shyly.<br/>
“Ahem.” I turned around and saw Jolene standing behind me with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.<br/>
“Oh, sorry.” I stood up, embarrassed, turn to go when I feel a hand on my arm. I look and see Nicole gesturing next to her, moving over to make space for me. I sit down and feel electricity when our arms brush against each other. My cheeks flush and I can feel Jolene’s eyes drilling into the side of my face.<br/>
“Don’t mind her.” Nicole whispers into my ear and I almost swoon from the feeling of her breath on my neck. She smirks at me as she notices my reaction.<br/>
“So, are you guys going to be watching our practice today?” Nicole asks me with a twinkle in her eye.<br/>
“Probably, as long as the weather’s not too bad.” I reply casually, just the thought of watching her practice again sent a blush creeping up my ears.<br/>
“I’ll have to make sure I impress then, huh?” She responded cooly, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
“Jesus Haughtstuff! I’m right here!” Wynonna cries out, holding her hands over her ears and pretending to barf. Everyone laughs except for Jolene, who stands up angrily. She tries to grab her tray when she accidentally spills her smoothie all over my shirt. She swears and bends down to pick up the cup.<br/>
“I’ll go grab some napkins.” Nicole says and walks over to the cart of utensils on the other side of the lunch room. Jolene grabs her things and stomps off. Nicole returns and I try my best to wipe most of it off but quickly realize that I’m going to have to change.<br/>
“Crap!” I exclaim, “I left my extra shirt at home!”<br/>
“I have an extra in my gym locker.” Nicole offers.<br/>
“That’d be great... I mean good...” I begin to babble, suddenly nervous as I realize that this will be my first time alone with Nicole since last night’s almost kiss.</p><p>Nicole POV:<br/>
I gave Waverly my spare shirt that I was positive wasn’t actually going to fit and walked to the other side of the lockers to give her some privacy.<br/>
“Crap.” Waverly mutters and I can hear her struggle for a second before she calls out.<br/>
“Ummm... Nicole? I’m stuck.”<br/>
I walk around the lockers and almost laugh when I see her head barely poking out over the top of the shirt. I take probably a second too long looking at her abs before remembering that she needed help.<br/>
“Here, I got you.” I see with a chuckle and pull the shirt over her head easily.<br/>
“Thanks... I uhh... owe you one.” Waverly says, her face bright red as she tries to cover her bra with the shirt in her hand.<br/>
“I’m sure I’ll be able to think of a way for you to repay me.” I smirk and wink at her before turning around once again. I begin to talk away when I feel a hand grab mine and pull me back. Waverly steps closer to me I can see the lust in her eyes.<br/>
“I... I like you.” She whispers, a blush creeping steadily across her entire face. She bows her head down in embarrassment as I take a second to process.<br/>
I put my hand on her jaw and lift her head, forcing her to make eye contact with me. “I like you too.” I say simply. A wide grin spreads across her face. I spin us around so she’s pinned against one of the lockers and begin kiss her tenderly. She puts her hands on the back of my neck and pulls me into her. Our bodies are flush against each other and I move my hands down to her waist. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she moans. She tugs at the bottom of my shirt, and I pull it off. Smirking as I hear her breath audibly hitch as she takes in my physique. There were <em>definitely</em> some pros to having a health-crazed sister. I pick Waverly up and move us against the wall. We kiss again, with more intensity this time. Waverly suddenly pulls away and look of terror forms on her face.<br/>
“What’s wro-“ I try to ask before something slams into my head and the world suddenly goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. She’s my umm...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly POV:</p><p>”NICOLE!” I screamed and tried to catch her as she collapsed onto the ground. I leaned over her lifeless form, checking for a pulse. <em>Thank god,</em> it was faint, but there was definitely still a heartbeat. ”What the <strong>hell</strong> was that for Champ!” I glared at him from my prone position next to Nicole.</p><p>“That <strong>dyke</strong> was all over you!” Champ yelled back, gesturing at Nicole. <br/>“<strong>Don’t</strong> ever speak about her that way!” I fire back furiously. <br/>“You’re <strong>my</strong> girlfriend Waverly! She’s trying to... to defile you!” <br/>“What is wrong with you? I’m not your girlfriend! I never was!” I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. <br/>“Everyone else seems to think so! Even Rosita came to warn me something was up between you two!” Champ retorted sourly, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting like a child.</p><p>”<em>Rosita</em> sent you?” I reply in shock. She <em>had </em>been acting weird lately, but she <em>knew</em> Champ disgusted me.</p><p>”Oh, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that...” Champ trailed off, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “Could you not tell her about all this?”</p><p>”You’re kidding me right?” I let out a short laugh in disbelief. “You just <em>knocked out </em>my... my umm...” </p><p>I hear a chuckle from beside me and realize that Nicole was awake. <br/>“You’re okay!” I say, relief momentarily overtaking my embarrassment.</p><p>”Yep, doing great.” Nicole groans and rubs the back of her head tenderly. “You’re not going to be though...” Nicole threatens, glaring at Champ. He gulps and runs out of the locker room. There’s a beat of awkward silence that falls once the door closes behind him.</p><p>”So, how much of that did you hear?” I ask Nicole, suddenly finding something extremely interesting in the tile flooring. <br/>“Enough.” She smirks, and pulls me in for a ginger kiss. “I’m <em>definitely </em>going to needs some aspirin.” She mutters, getting up from the floor slowly. <br/>“Yeah, we should probably get you an ice pack.” I say, wincing as I get a quick look at the growing bump on her head. <br/>“Should probably get dressed first though huh?” Nicole grins at me and I suddenly realize I’m we’re both basically half-naked.<br/>“Oh! Yeah!” I can feel my ears burning, but that doesn’t keep me from looking once more at her abs, <em>god, does she ever eat carbs? </em></p><p>“Doesn’t seem like you mind too much.” Nicole chuckles as she pulls her shirt over her head and tries to fix her now messy hair in the mirror. <br/>“Sure don’t...” I mutter and blush fiercely when hear Nicole laugh. I pull on the shirt she’d given me and look up to see her shaking her at head at me in fake contempt.<br/>“And Wynonna calls me a horndog!” Nicole teases and kisses me on the top of my head.  I feel a stupidly large grin on my face as we leave the locker room behind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Beginnings of War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly POV: “So you guys made out? Shirtless?” Chrissy squeals and practically bounces up and down in delight. Clapping her hands together excitedly. “Yeah...” I blush, “but you can’t tell <strong>anyone</strong>.” <br/>“She’s just sooo hot!” Chrissy sighs and rests against the locker next to mine.</p><p>”Glad you think so.” Nicole laughs softly from behind me. I jump in surprise and drop my notebooks all over the floor. Nicole bends down and picks them all up in one motion, handing them back over to me with a quirked eyebrow. “I feel like I always catch you talking about me...” she teases. I blush as I see Chrissy flashing me a thumbs up and then flashing obscene gestures before scampering off down the hallway with a giggle. <br/>“You think you’re smooth don’t you?” I try to look stern but can’t keep from smiling back at her. <br/>“A little bit, yeah.” She smirks down at me, a twinkle in her amber eyes. <br/>“If I remember correctly, you’re the one that keeps eavesdropping on my conversations.” I tease, raising an eyebrow of my own. <br/>“What can I say? When I see something I like I don’t wanna wait.” She leans in, her breath tickling my neck before whispering into my ear, “Besides, your friend talks <em>quite </em>loudly.” <br/>“I’ll have to officially introduce you sometime.” I breathe, the hairs on my arms stand on edge from the almost contact. “I mean uhh, if you want, there’s no pressure or anything...”  I begin babbling, scared by her lack of response. <br/>“I would love that.” She grins and flashes her dimples. The bell rings and I inwardly groan. “See you later Waves!” Nicole calls out as walks off, flashing me one last blinding grin before jogging off to class. I melt against the lockers, taking in the sight of her retreating form before finally tearing my eyes away and heading off to class.</p><p> </p><p>Nicole POV:</p><p>”Yo! Haughtcakes!” Wynonna impatiently snaps her fingers in front of my face. <br/>“Sorry, I’m a little stressed.” I continue silently staring down <em>Chump </em>from across the lunch room.</p><p>”Someone’s a little unhappy...” Wynonna clucks her tongue at me, <strong>“Very </strong>unlike you Red. What’s got your panties in a bunch?”</p><p>”Got a score to settle with a certain someone.” I shrug and finally look away from my new nemesis. <br/>“This “score” got anything to do with that nasty new bump on that back of that empty lil’ noggin of yours?” She says, plucking some of my broccoli and chomping on it. <br/>“Maybe...” I glance at her, seeing a little bit of <em>worry?</em> “Don’t go getting all soft on me now Earp.” I chuckle. <br/>“I sure as hell ain’t soft!” She pops me on the shoulder. “Now the real question is, how are we gonna repay our buddy Champ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly POV: </p><p>I was becoming increasingly worried about Rosita. We’ve never been particularly close, but I’ve known her for years. A week ago I wouldn’t have believed that she would even talk to Champ, let scheme with him. Even now, I could feel her gaze never leaving the back of my head. She’d been staring at me all class period. Once the class got released she tried to hurry out the door. I followed her into the hallway until I saw her go through the doors to the bathroom.<br/>
“Hey.” I greeted as I opened the doors behind her.<br/>
“What’s up?” She said, avoiding eye contact and turning to fix her hair in the mirror.<br/>
“I think I could ask you the same thing.” I replied firmly, crossing my arms across my chest.</p><p>”He told you didn’t he?” She planted her hands on both sides of the sink and finally looked me in the eye through the glass. <br/>
<br/>
“Yup.” I confirmed, popping the p with my tongue. <br/>
“Listen, she’s done things, <strong>bad</strong> things and-“</p><p>”Nicole?” I cut her off, now seething. “She hasn’t done <strong>anything</strong>.” </p><p>“She doesn’t deserve you!” Rosita yelled back. <br/>
“Why do you even care? Who I’m dating is not your concern!” I shook my head in disbelief. <br/>
“Just please, stay away from her.” She pleaded and stepped closer to me, grabbing my hands. <br/>
“You’re crazy!!!” I ripped my hands away and left the bathroom. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nicole POV: </p><p>“I can’t <strong>wait</strong> for this Red!” Wynonna growled and paced the floor. <br/>
“What’s your problem with Chumpy?” I asked her, genuinely curious, “You’re more into this than I am.” <br/>
“We’ve got... history.” She replied vaguely, “Listen, I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you later yeah?” <br/>
“Sure...” I muttered, watching her leave the library we’d been planning in for the past two hours. <em>She’s hiding something... </em>I think before shoving my things in my bag and get up to meet Waverly before practice.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Uncovering the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly POV: </p>
<p>“Hey.” Nicole greeted, leaning against my locker casually and fidgeting with the straps on her bag. <br/>
“Hi.” I opened my locker and grabbed my bag quickly, quickening my stride to match hers as we walked down the hall. “Where we you? You weren’t at lunch.” I asked her, having to lift my head to meet her eyes. <br/>
“In the library with Wynonna.” She replied, avoiding my gaze. <br/>
“The library?” I raised an eyebrow, “Wynonna would never willingly go anywhere near a library.” <br/>
“Nothing, just studying.” She paused as we reached the cheerleaders locker room. <br/>
“Are you going to tell me what you were actually doing or am I going to have to threaten Wynonna?” I asked her, crossing my arms across my chest. <br/>
“God, I’m <strong>so </strong>bad at lying to you.” She exhaled and drummed her fingers against her legs. “Wynonna and I were going to get even with Champ after the whole locker room incident.” <br/>
“You told her about the locker room?” I gasped in surprise and embarrassment. I hadn’t exactly gotten around to telling Wynonna that I was sort-of dating her new best friend. <br/>
“No! God no!” She assured “I probably would be dead if I had.” She chuckled, then continued, her expression turning serious once more, “Besides, I’m not telling anyone about this until you’re ready.” <br/>
“Thanks.” I replied, grateful. “You’ve gotta keep her away from Champ though.” <br/>
“What happened between them? She refuses to tell me.” Nicole asks me, her brow creasing in confusion. </p>
<p>“It’s not my place to say, but Champ is... dangerous for Wynonna.” I reached out for her hands and held onto them for a second, trying to emphasize my point. I <em>had </em>to make sure Wynonna was keeping away from that crowd that got her into all that trouble last year. <br/>
“I understand, I’ll scrap the big revenge plan.” She took my face in her hand and rubbed her thumb across my cheek. Gently drying the tears I didn’t even realize where there. “Don’t worry.” She soothed.</p>
<p>”Th... thanks.” I choked out, overcome with the emotion and genuine care on her face. <br/>
“No problem, just try not to miss me too much during practice.” She smiled at me and started to walk off, turning around and giving me one last dimple-filled grin before trotting off. <br/>
“That was <em>soooo </em>cute!” Chrissy squealed as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere next to me. <br/>
“You saw all that?” I asked, confused as to how long she’d been there. <br/>
“Yeah, it was adorable! Rosita and I saw the whole thing! Isn’t that right Rosita?” She turned to look over her shoulder when no response came. “She was just here, I don’t know where she went.” Chrissy shrugged. <br/>
“We had an argument earlier. She thinks Nicole’s an awful person apparently, she kept going on and on about some messed up past...” I frowned as I recalled what happened. <br/>
“Nicole seems great to me. You’re the happiest I think I’ve ever seen you.” Chrissy reassured me as she lead me into the locker room, beginning one of her many long tirades about how the coach was in a bad mood <em>again. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole POV:</p>
<p>I was worried about Wynonna. She’d been acting broody at practice. I finally pulled her aside after we showered off. <br/>
“What’s up with you?” I asked her, standing in front of the doors to leave the locker room. <br/>
“Nothing.” She replied crossly. <br/>
“Uh huh.” I raised an eyebrow and refused to move. <br/>
“Look, I got some news today.” She said, gesturing for me to step aside. <br/>
“This news got anything to do with the past that I’m not allowed to know about?” I asked her, not backing down from her glare. <br/>
“Did Waverly send you here to babysit me or something?” Wynonna tried to deflect weakly, but I could tell that I’d already won the argument.<br/>
“Answer the darn question Earp.” I replied sternly. <br/>
“Fine.” She relented and looked absolutely defeated. “It all started last year...”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Earp History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole POV:</p><p>“<em>Shit.” </em>I finally breathed out. <br/>“Yep.” Wynonna looked up at me from where she sat on the floor. Her head rested lazily against the metal lockers behind her. <br/>“<em>Shit.”</em> I repeated, staring at the wall above her head.</p><p>”I understand if you don’t wanna hang out anymore.” She offered, sadly glancing up at me. <br/>“Are you kidding?” I almost laughed in disbelief.</p><p>”No...” she raised an eyebrow at my response. <br/><br/></p><p>“Wynonna! You better not be in there hooking up with Dolls again!” Waverly hollered, opening the door of the locker room and stepping inside. She froze when she noticed the look on our faces. “You told her.” She stated, her eyes darting back and forth between Wynonna and I. <br/>“Yeah.” I answered, looking at her with a dazed expression on my face. I was still trying to process what I’d just heard. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Last Year—</p><p>Wynonna turned down the empty alley, hiding the bag of drugs in the sleeve of her jacket. She glanced around the corner before slipping into the shadow of the brick building beside her. Something was wrong, <em>really </em>wrong. The streets were deserted, and the deal she had set up had fallen through. Normally, this wouldn’t phase her, she knew how to handle herself. However, Bobo had been planning something big, and all Wynonna could figure was that it had something to do with her family. She finally reached her motorcycle, revving it and rocketing out of the alleyway. She pulled onto the street and raced to the homestead, worried she was already too late. <br/><br/>“Waves!” She yelled as she hopped off the bike and ran into the house. She found Bobo already inside, resting on a chair in their dining room. Waverly was tied up next to him, gagged and staring at her through terrified, wide eyes. <br/>“What’s this?” She asked roughly, trying to cover the fear in her voice. <br/>“Just a little... warning.” Bobo reached out and twirled a little bit of the younger Earp’s brunette hair with one of his fingers. She shuddered violently against his touch and tried to lean away. Bobo clucked his tongue disapprovingly. <br/>“I’ve taken care of your father.” He stated flatly after a moment of uncomfortable silence. <br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wynonna asked back, fear now evident in her voice. <br/>“He fell through on a deal.” Bobo replied dryly, smirking at her. <br/>“That sounds very unlike him.” Wynonna sarcastically remarked and Bobo let out a humorless laugh. <br/>“You always were a funny one.” Bobo stood up from the table suddenly and approached Wynonna. <br/>“You’re going to keep out of my business.” He declared, his face mere inches from Wynonna’s. <br/>“And what if I don’t?” She tried to appear confident, backing up as she unconsciously tried to get as much space between herself and the animal in front of her. <br/>“You’ll end up just like your dear old Dad.” Bobo shifted his gaze to the right into the living room. “Come on, we’re leaving.” He motioned for someone to follow him. Wynonna followed his gaze and gasped. <br/>“Willa? You did this?” <br/>“Yes.” Willa replied, her eyes void of emotion. <br/>Wynonna shook with pure rage. Bobo swept Willa under his arm and exited through the front door with flourish. <br/>Wynonna hurried over to the chair Waverly was tied to and pulled out a switchblade from her boot. She quickly tore at the restraints and they moved to look out the windows. Waverly leaned her head on Wynonna’s shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p>”I never liked her.” She said softly, watching Bobo leap onto her car and gesture toward the crew of his lackies that had recently shown up in their yard. <br/>“I know Waves.” Wynonna whispered into her hair, giving her a kiss on the side of her head. <br/><br/>—Present—</p><p>Waverly POV:</p><p>Wynonna held me the same way she had all those months ago. Her arm rested around my shoulder, her other hand brushing away the tears streaming down my face. <br/>“Wait, what does Champ have to do with any of this?” Nicole asked, pacing back and forth in front of the bench that we sat on. <br/>“He was the deal that didn’t show.” Wynonna replied, and I shuddered at how hollow her voice sounded. “He was the reason I wasn’t there to protect them.” <br/>“Wy-“ I started before getting interrupted. <br/>“You aren’t responsible Wynonna.” Nicole kneeled down in front of the both of us and took Wynonna’s face in her hands. Looking at her with resolve and compassion. “It’s not your fault.” She finished simply, her thumb running across her cheek and catching the tears now pouring down her face. I was overcome with emotion and began sobbing into Wynonna’s jacket and I felt Nicole hold both of us as we cried. We stayed like that for a while. Clinging onto each other as we relived that horrible night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chrissy Approved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole POV: I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand and headed inside my house. “I’m back!” I called out to Alex, tossing my shoes to the side as I pulled my earbuds out. “I don’t know how you do that.” Alex walked down the stairs and groaned. She wiped sleep out of her eye and started making herself coffee. “You get used to it.” I shrugged, I’d been going for runs every morning. It helped me clear my head and oddly enough, energized me. I ran up the stairs and got ready for school. <br/>“Hey.” I greeted Waverly at her locker before the warning bell. <br/>“Hi.” She replied shyly, and glanced around quickly before pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. <br/>“What was that for?” I asked with a smirk. <br/>“Everything.” Waverly grinned up at me and I couldn’t help but smile dopily back.</p>
<p>”Ahem.” Chrissy cleared her throat to get our attention and raised her eyebrows at Waverly.</p>
<p>”Oh! This is Chrissy, Chrissy this is Nicole.” She looked a little nervous as she introduced us. I grinned and extended a hand out to the blonde. <br/>“It’s a pleasure.” <br/>“You were right Waves, she <em>is</em> smooth.” Chrissy winked at me and shot me a toothy smile. Waverly groaned in embarrassment and I couldn’t help but laugh. We fell into casual conversation for a bit before the bell rang and I headed off toward class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waverly POV: </p>
<p>“I like her.” Chrissy gave me a look of approval as she took one more glance at her retreating form down the hall. <br/>“Me too.” I smiled and gave Nicole one last glance. <br/>“You’ve got it <em>bad.</em>” Chrissy chuckled and pulled me toward the classroom. I couldn’t help but nod in agreement. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Sup Babygirl!” Wynonna hollered as she sauntered over to my lunch table, dragging Nicole behind her and plopping down into a seat. Nicole followed suit and sat down next to me, winking at me subtly before returning her attention to Wynonna. <br/>“So Haughtstuff and I were going to Shorty’s after practice.” Wynonna said as she stole some food from Waverly’s tray. <br/>“Do I need to catch a ride then?” I asked, confusion etched across my face.</p>
<p>”Wynonna wants to know if you want to join.” Nicole laughed and swatted Wynonna’s hands away from her food.</p>
<p>“Sounds great!” I nodded enthusiastically and saw Rosita glaring at me. I almost facepalmed, I’d completely forgotten that I had made plans with her and Chrissy. <br/>“Oh, um, do you two want to come with? We can watch the movie afterward?” I asked hopefully, silently begging Chrissy for help. <br/>“Sounds good to me Waves.” Chrissy nodded and elbowed Rosita, trying to get her to say something.</p>
<p>”Yeah, I guess.” Rosita grumbled, looking down at her tray as she rubbed her side where Chrissy had nudged her.</p>
<p>”Sounds like a plan!” Wynonna clapped her hands together and stood up from the table and gestured for Nicole to follow, “C’mon Haughty, let’s go practice for a bit.” <br/>“I’m coming Wy!” Nicole shook her head in amusement and turned my way once more. She flashed me a smile that almost made me swoon and gave me a wink. <br/>“I’ll see you later.” She smirked at my dumbfounded expression and walked off after Wynonna.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Is that a yes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I began a new series called A Greater Purpose. If any of you guys are fans of the show The 100/Clexa I recommend checking it out. I'm going to continue this story, don't worry, I'm just going to go back and forth between the two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole POV:</p><p>”You know, our team has a lot of promise.” I said nonchalantly, catching the ball on the top of my foot and flicking it up into the air. </p><p>”Mhmm.” Wynonna grunted as she brought the ball back down on her knee. She juggled it back and forth between her feet for a few seconds before stopping it entirely with the sole of her right foot. ”Listen, I wanted to thank you for the other day.” </p><p>”It’s not a big deal.” I say, a little thrown off by her sudden change in demeanor.</p><p>”It is, you're a really decent person.” She looks slightly uncomfortable and scuffs the ground with her cleat. </p><p>”Thanks?” I say, raising an eyebrow at the comment.</p><p>”I’m horrible at this” she exhales rubs a hand across her forehead. </p><p>”I think I get what you're trying to say.” I smirked at her, ”I mean, I am pretty awesome.” </p><p>”You’re impossible Haught.” Wynonna groaned but had a small smile and a twinkle in her eye. I chuckled and we raced to the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>Waverly POV: </p><p>”Wynonna sent me a text, she and Nicole just finished practice, they'll be here soon.” I said as we found a seat in the back of Shorty’s. Chrissy nodded and Rosita merely grunted and rolled her eyes slightly. </p><p>”What’s your deal?” Chrissy asked, looking at her in confusion. </p><p>”I just don’t like her, okay?” Rosita muttered darkly.</p><p>Chrissy and I shared a look and I mouthed, ”Drop it.” she shrugged and plopped into the booth. We chatted for a few minutes until Nicole and Wynonna walked through the doors. I caught Nicole’s eye and waved them over, she grabbed Wynonna’s shoulders and steered her away from the bar and towards us. </p><p>”Sup babygirl.” Wynonna greeted me, sliding into the booth, Nicole did the same and grinned at me from across the table. She grabbed a menu and winked at me from over the top of it. She noticed the girl sitting next to me and introduced herself to Rosita. </p><p>”I don't think we’ve officially met, I'm Nicole.” She extended her hand out and Rosita ignored it completely. </p><p>”Believe me, I know <em>exactly</em> who you are.” Rosita sneered and Nicole’s eyebrows rose in surprise. </p><p>”What would you all like to order?” the waiter came over jauntily, blissfully unaware of the situation. I was glad for the interruption and hastily ordered, breaking the awkward silence that fell across the table. We all ordered food, Wynonna ordering just about everything on the menu. </p><p>”You’re horrible Wy!” Nicole groaned and punched her in the arm. </p><p>”Hey! The bet was <em>your </em>idea, remember?” Wynonna chortled but rubbed her arm gingerly.</p><p>”I didn’t realize I'd be paying for ten people!” Nicole retorted. </p><p>”Then you obviously don't know me that well.” Wynonna laughed heartily, ”Besides, I won <em>easily.” </em>she wagged a finger in Nicole’s face as she bragged. </p><p>”You tackled me!” Nicole exclaimed incredulously. I couldn't hold back anymore, Chrissy and I burst out laughing at the ordeal. </p><p>”I’m sorry, but I don't think Wynonna has <em>ever</em> won a bet honestly.” Chrissy said, wiping tears from her eyes once she finally caught her breath. </p><p>”It’s true.” I confirmed, nodding my head in agreement. Nicole huffed and I could tell she was holding back a grin of her own as she tried to pout. Wynonna slung an arm around her shoulder and we slipped into comfortable conversation once more. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--Nicole POV--</p><p>Other than the hiccup in the beginning, dinner had been going great. Wynonna announced that she had to leave about 10 minutes after our food arrived to ”meet up” with Dolls. I <em>definitely </em>wasn't complaining now though. I got an excuse to drive Waverly home and spend some alone time with her. </p><p>I could feel myself grinning like a fool when she entwined her fingers in mine during the way back. I lifted out hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She leaned her head against my shoulder.</p><p>”What are we?” she whispered softly, just loud enough for me to hear over the engine of the car. I pulled into her driveway and parked. I turned to her and cupped her face in my hands. </p><p>”What do you want us to be?” I said gently and rubbed my thumb across her cheek, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. </p><p>”I want to be your girlfriend.” She said hesitantly, trying to gauge my reaction. I hopped out of the car and walked around to the other door and opened it. Waverly turned toward me and began babbling. ”I’m sorry if that was too much...” </p><p>I cut her off and stepped in between her legs, closing the space between us and tilted her chin until our lips met. I kissed her with as much passion as I could muster, trying to show her what I couldn't quite put into words. We panted when we broke away, gasping for breath. </p><p>”Is that a yes?” She asked me, her eyes searching mine as we stood flush against my car. I simply nodded, not trusting my voice and captured her lips once again. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the support on this series! It really means a lot!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole POV:</p><p>Last night with Waverly was almost enough to distract me worrying about Rosita. <em><br/>Almost.</em></p><p>It was impossible for her to know what happened back in the city, right? Even if she didn’t, she was definitely up to something. I caught her and Champ scheming something before school and it did nothing to reassure the violent rolling in my stomach. <br/>“You alright Red?” Wynonna looked up from in phone in concern. <br/>“Yep, dandy.” I groaned and threw up in the garbage can next to our lockers. <br/>“Jesus, you look awful!” Wynonna frowned at me and uncomfortably patted me on the back.</p><p>”I’m fine.” I muttered as I heaved up the rest of my breakfast. The bell saved me from further questioning and I was able to escape to class. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>I sat down at our lunch table and picked at my food, still unable to eat. Waverly joined us for lunch and I tried my best to act normal, but I could tell she saw straight through my act. </p><p>She pulled me into the hallway about halfway through the lunch period. “Why are you acting so weird?” She asked me, her voice cracking a bit. <br/>“It’s nothing, Waves.” I tried but only received a stern look in return.</p><p>”Do you regret last night or something?” Her normal confident demeanor shattered and she looked at me with hurt.</p><p>”Of course not!” I reassured her and took her face in my hands. “It’s one of the few things I’m actually sure about in my life right now.” I tried to make light out of the situation but just saw concern in her hazel eyes instead. <br/>“What’s going on?” She whispered and rubbed her thumb along my knuckles.</p><p>”I... I can’t explain now.” I leaned my forehead against hers and closed my eyes as I continued, “but I will soon, I promise.” </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK HAUGHT!” Wynonna slammed through the doors to the hallway and shoved me into the wall forcefully, knocking the wind out of my lungs. <br/><br/></p><p>“The hell was that for?” I wheezed, falling to my knees on the floor.</p><p>Waverly stood still in shock until she suddenly turned on Wynonna, “What’s wrong with you?!?” She yelled.</p><p>”You’re shtupping my baby sister!” She screamed at me.</p><p>”It’s not like that Wy.” I sputtered and looked to Waverly for support. <br/>“We’re dating Wynonna.” Waverly came over and helped me get back on my feet.</p><p>”Huh?” Wynonna suddenly looked confused and glanced back and forth between us. <br/><br/></p><p>“Yeah.” I confirmed, but then looked at her quizzically, “What’d you think?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Rosita came over after you two left and said something about you forcing yourself into babygirl...” she trailed off with a confused look on her face.</p><p>”That’s it?” I exhaled in relief.</p><p>”Yeah... what else would there be?” Wynonna grew even more confused and Waverly raised her eyebrows at me.<br/><br/></p><p>I silently cursed myself and realized that Wynonna wouldn’t let this go. I huffed in resignation and began to tell them the real reason I left the city...</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>